The invention starts from a windshield wiper device, in particular for a motor vehicle.
Numerous windshield wiper devices for motor vehicles are known that have a drive element fastened to the body of the motor vehicle. Typically, these types of drive elements are screwed down to the vehicle body, which, however, is very expensive and necessitates a lot of parts such as screws, screw nuts and washers, etc. This is logistically complicated as well as complex in terms of installation. In addition, a windshield wiper device is known from DE 100 62 617 A1, which is glued into the motor vehicle, whereby the adhesive has damping properties.
A windshield wiper system for vehicles, particularly motor vehicles, is known from DE 198 33 404 A1, which makes assembly without screws possible and is therefore quick and simple to perform. To do this, the windshield wiper system features a supporting structure for a drive device. A number of first fastening elements are provided on the supporting structure, which project from the supporting structure in a first direction. A number of second fastening elements project in a second direction running at an angle between 45 and 135 degrees to the first direction, preferably at an angle of 90 degrees. The fastening elements are embodied as cylindrical plug pins, whose one end is connected to the supporting structure and whose free end is inserted into a receptacle opening of a rubber elastic damping element. This is inserted into an assembly opening of the vehicle body. The assembly opening can be located in a bent or deep-drawn bracket, which is welded onto the vehicle body. The free end of the plug pin can have a preferably conical thickening in order to be able to fix said end in the damping element by locking. Since the assembly directions of the first and second fastening elements run at one angle, it cannot be ruled out that the supporting structure will be subjected to stress after assembly, which is transmitted to adjacent parts of the vehicle body.